candy_crush_saga_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Level 100 (Super Saga)/Versions
Candy Crush Super Saga= |type = Jelly |candies= }} First Version :This version existed before the Actual Episode 21 * All icings had 6 layers * Bombs used to last for 5 moves instead of 12 * used to spawn in place where bombs used to spawn * Bombs used to spawn every move instead of just 2 * The old difficulty was Extremely Hard and it was a bad boy level ** On the same dates of Level 8 Conference lasting on Web, it was available but Impossible due to candies not shuffling properly on start and causing confusion Stars |type = Jelly |candies=6 to }} Second Version :This version was available before 21 May 2016 * There were 45 moves instead of 40 * Bombs used to last for 12 moves instead of 10 * The old difficulty was Somewhat Hard ** It was the current web version before the official web release Stars |type = Jelly |candies=6 to }} Third Version :This version was available before 22 June 2016. This version was used for a little on X1 while the nerfed was live on Mobile * There were no striped candies in: ** Column 9 ***Rows 1 and 9 ** Column 8 *** Row 8 ** Column 7 *** Row 3 ** Column 6 *** Row 7 * The old difficulty was Hard Stars Gallery Super Saga Level 100 X1 V3.png|Sharp X1 Computers |type = Jelly |candies=6 to }} Fourth Version :This version was available before 21 September 2016 * There were seven candy colors instead of 6 * There were color filters ** Because of the removal of in the 5th version, it was kept until this version * There were no UFO canons in the main board * Candies used spawn in the initial wrapped candies * Striped Candies were in different positions * Jelly squares in the lower corner of column 5 are triple ** It was ongoing to be a glitch that may clear once and the meter of both double and single will decrease by 1. * The old difficulty was Somewhat Hard Stars |type = Jelly |candies= }} Κορα Sixth Version :This version is currently running on Κορα Κορε on most systems right now * 3-layered icings have fewer layers * Given striped and wrapped candies have fixed colors * It is currently leaked on Κορα but not on Browser Stars |type = Jelly Color |candies= }} Experimental Jelly Color Version :This design is only available to QQ Insider * This jelly color level will come to Level 1166 * When it comes, it nerfs by adding 1 colorbomb in the middle Stars |-| Workstation= |type = Jelly |candies= }} Workstations :This version is available only in Workstation Editions * Icings had 6 and 7 layers * There were no striped candies and locked candies * There were 50 moves and 8 colors instead of 40 moves and 6 με 7 colors * The workstation difficulty is Impossibly Hard Stars Gallery Super Saga Level 100 WorkstationG.png|Workstation of Ghoul Category:Levels with six-layered icing Category:Levels with one-layered icing Category:Levels with three-layered icing Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Super Saga Content